1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishline guide device for a double bearing type fishing reel, which is structured such that it takes up a fishline parallel around a spool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publications Nos. 57-141768 of Showa, 59-50269 of Showa, 62-162967 of Showa, there is generally known a fishing reel including a fishline guide device which is used to wind a fishline parallel around a spool rotatably supported between the two side plates of a reel main body.
Each of the conventional fishline guide devices includes a fishline guide portion, while the fishline guide portion is normally formed in a round shape or in an elliptical shape being narrow in width because it must have a function to wind a fishline parallel around a spool being large in width.
As shown in FIG. 48A, a fishline 318, which is played out from a spool 313 in a fishline play-out operation, is played out forwardly while spreading out upwardly like a .delta. manner, that is, more widely than the winding diameter of the fishline around the spool due to the relationship between a velocity at which the terminal tackles (such as a sinker, a lure and the like) of the fishing reel pull the fishline and a centrifugal force which is applied to the fishline when the spool is rotated.
Also, as shown in FIG. 48B, since the fishline is caused to spread out right and left by an amount equivalent to the width of the spool 313 according to a diagonal angle formed due to a width difference between the fishline guide portion 352 of a fishline guide device B' and the spool 313, there is a possibility that there can be produced a difference between the play-out position of the fishline wound around the spool and the fishline guide portion.
On the other hand, if the whole transverse width of the fishline guide portion is increased, then the winding condition of the fishline is worsened.
As described above, in an actual fishing operation, in more particular, in the fishline play-out operation thereof, due to the influences as shown in FIGS. 48A and 48B, the fishline is contacted with the fishline guide portion to thereby receive resistance therefrom. This lowers the casting distance of the terminal tackles and, at the same time, because the fishline receives an unnecessary friction resistance, there is a possibility that the fishline can be damaged or the life of the fishline can be reduced.
In addition, in order to do away with the inconveniences found in the above-mentioned conventional double bearing type reel when the fishline is played out, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publications Nos. 60-15165 of Showa and 62-16277 of Showa, there is known a technique in which a fishline guide member including a fishline guide hole which is open in the upper portion thereof is fallen down forwardly when a fishline is played out, thereby preventing the fishline from receiving a contact resistance from the inner peripheral surface of the fishline guide hole.
However, in the technique disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-15165 of Showa, when taking up the fishline after it is played out, it is difficult to position the right and left moving fishline just in the opening of the fishline guide member and lead the fishline into the fishline guide hole of the fishline guide member. Therefore, an angler must pick up the fishline and insert it into the fishline guide hole each time the fishline is taken up; that is, it is troublesome to operate a fishing reel using the present technique.
Further, in the technique disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Utility Model No. 62-16277 of Showa, a fishline guide member, which includes an opening guide portion in the central portion thereof and has a substantially mushroom-like shape, is connected with a brake plate including a substantially trapezoidal-shaped window; that is, the fishline induction portion of the fishline guide member is complicated in structure, and, when a tensile force is applied to the fishline, the fishline is induced upwardly with a friction resistance. With use of this technique, the fishline cannot be guided to the opening guide portion of the fishline guide member with ease, and the fishline can be twined easily.
Although the above fishline guide devices are respectively structured such that, when the fishline is played out, the fishline is prevented from receiving the contact resistance from the fishline guide member, they are not able to carry out smoothly a series of fishing operations which are switched from the fishline play-out operation over to the fishline take-up operation and, at the same time, they are complicated in structure.